


Holy Sin

by MissYuki1990



Series: Curing My SNK Obsession [11]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, I have a thing for clergy!Erwin, M/M, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 09:05:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3375764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissYuki1990/pseuds/MissYuki1990
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Erwin walked with the confidence and poise of a man who was well aware of his stature and who was not afraid to use it for whatever thing he deemed necessary. People moved out of his way, coming to a stop on either sides of the hallway, saluting the man as though he was the king himself, their fists pressed firmly over their hearts, every single one of them proud to be serving under Erwin Smith.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Their reactions to Levi, though, couldn’t be more different if the people actually tried. They regarded him with obvious wariness and distrust, and even without the glances thrown in his direction, Levi knew what they were whispering behind his back.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holy Sin

**Author's Note:**

> I claim no rights to the characters of Shingeki no Kyojin.

**Dedicated to my new followers:**

**[utasty](http://utasty.tumblr.com/), [heichous-wings-of-freedom](http://heichous-wings-of-freedom.tumblr.com/), [jeankirschbaum](http://jeankirschbaum.tumblr.com/), [schooldrawer](http://schooldrawer.tumblr.com/), [patricia997](http://patricia997.tumblr.com/), [scacs](http://scacs.tumblr.com/), [silver-rain-nana](http://silver-rain-nana.tumblr.com/), [kawaiimoon13](http://kawaiimoon13.tumblr.com/), [kaiskii](http://kaiskii.tumblr.com/), [daisyblossomxoxo](http://daisyblossomxoxo.tumblr.com/), [solosorca](http://solosorca.tumblr.com/), [alradicus](http://alradicus.tumblr.com/), [mishiin](http://mishiin.tumblr.com/), [kit-kat57](http://kit-kat57.tumblr.com/), [powerpudding](http://powerpudding.tumblr.com/), [itriedtobefrench-but](http://itriedtobefrench-but.tumblr.com/), [prettyyoungerskin](http://prettyyoungerskin.tumblr.com/), [erwintoodeep](http://erwintoodeep.tumblr.com/), [thesherloctor-11](http://thesherloctor-11.tumblr.com/), [eredeana](http://eredeana.tumblr.com/), [tiny-corporal-levi](http://tiny-corporal-levi.tumblr.com/), [shaveyoutonight](http://shaveyoutonight.tumblr.com/), [kanade-akaihana](http://kanade-akaihana.tumblr.com/), [pancakestheduck](http://pancakestheduck.tumblr.com/), [awesomesmile72](http://awesomesmile72.tumblr.com/), [theclamwoman](http://theclamwoman.tumblr.com/), [shouldprobablybewritinganessay](http://shouldprobablybewritinganessay.tumblr.com/), [jeanie-bueller](http://jeanie-bueller.tumblr.com/), [sociallyawkward46](http://sociallyawkward46.tumblr.com/), [anira8884](http://anira8884.tumblr.com/), [ashyhands](http://ashyhands.tumblr.com/), [ras-elased](http://ras-elased.tumblr.com/) and [quicklysassydelusion](http://quicklysassydelusion.tumblr.com/)**

**Thank you for following me, and I hope we’ll have fun together!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Three sharp knocks echoed through the silence of Erwin Smith's office, and the tall, muscular blond man sitting at a desk beneath a great window made out of colored glass looked up, eyes the color of cloudless summer skies gazing with warmth and kindness at the wooden door.

“Enter!” he spoke in a deep, reverberating voice which often drew unwavering attention, a voice which brought comfort to many without fail and yet could send shivers of fear and install horror and dread in hearts of villains.

The door opened with a hardly audible creak, and into the room walked a man of short stature, but undeniably strong build. Sharp eyes the color of mercury scanned the room quickly before he walked in, feet hardly making a sound against the stone floor as he closed the door before walking over to stand in front of the desk. His expression was dull - which was not a strange occurrence - slender shoulders squared, and the tight, form-fitting black clothes showed off muscles achieved by hours of strenuous activities.

There was a threatening air around the man whose mere presence often brought unease to many despite his small stature.

Hair darker than sin was styled in an undercut, the upper part reaching those deceptively delicate-looking shoulders when it wasn’t tied in a messy bun and straight bangs fell into those sharp eyes - unreadable and harsh - showing no emotion what so ever.

“You called for me,” he spoke in a low monotone, thin lips hardly parting, and yet every word was perfectly understandable.

Erwin chuckled quietly, putting his quill in its proper place before he entwined long fingers on top of his desk, head tilting forward a bit as he looked at the other man from under thick eyebrows. His gaze traced the leather harnesses going around his companion’s shoulders knowing that the man’s blades were in plain sight for all to see, and a smirk tilted his lips.

Levi Ackerman - an interesting man to say the least; a former criminal who was hand-picked by Erwin to rise above his stature - to leave the slums he used to live in - and join Erwin’s side. Their beginning was rough, but Erwin earned Levi’s respect for better or for worse, and the younger man has been his right hand ever since then.

Everyone knew what Levi’s job was. Everyone knew that he was behind each and every disappearance of villains of all sorts. Everyone knew that the man was a merciless killer, an emotionless, perfect soldier who had no qualms about taking a life if it meant peace for their Kingdom. He had no qualms about dirtying his hands if it meant one less monster on the streets, even though to achieve that he had to discard his humanity, becoming a monster himself.

Everyone knew…

Except they knew nothing.

The only one who knew anything was Erwin. The only one who truly knew Levi was Erwin. The only one who understood him was Erwin.

Erwin Smith - the archbishop of the Sina Kingdom, the man who found Levi, took his hand and led him from the darkness of the slums and into the light of the world.

Erwin was the only one who knew that Levi brought the darkness of his past with him, and that it was the only reason why he was able to do what he did without losing his mind and life. Most may live in peace, but there are people out there who would do anything to destroy it.

In Erwin’s humble opinion, they were lucky to have Levi, because without the raven-haired man, their Kingdom would have fallen to ruin years ago, no matter what everyone else may think.

Many thought that Levi was dangerous, that he should be locked up, that he was a threat to peace, and it would have been done so if Erwin didn’t speak for him, taking the younger man under his wing. No one dared go against Erwin, and no one dared go against Levi directly.

And things would remain so if Erwin was asked.

“I wished to see you, Levi,” Erwin spoke warmly, observing the other man carefully, deep blue gaze trailing over the other’s form searching for what he knew was there, carefully hidden from sight. “You haven’t written much in your last report.”

“Tche,” Levi’s upper lip twitched as he looked to the side, crossing strong, yet lean arms over his chest, and Erwin glanced down, catching sight of the handle belonging to one of Levi’s blades. “I still don’t see the reason behind needing to write those shitty reports since you always make me give an oral report as well.”

Erwin let go of a noncommittal sound as he relaxed against the high backrest of his chair, perching his elbows on the armrests and covering his lips with entwined fingers, eyes in front of which nothing could be hidden shadowing with unnamed things.

Levi returned his gaze to Erwin’s strong form, staring at the older man from under thin eyebrows, hands loosely fisted by his sides. His left eyebrow twitched when Erwin let go of a short hum and stood up, the tall muscled form towering over Levi even before Erwin rounded the desk and came to stand beside the silver-eyed man, placing one big hand on Levi’s shoulder.

“Come with me,” Erwin spoke, and even though there was nothing commanding or demanding in the tone of the archbishop’s voice, there was no way for Levi to say no to him.

He waited for Erwin to reach the door before he spun on his heel and followed after the archbishop, walking no less than two steps behind the taller man, gaze always trained on Erwin’s back.

Erwin walked with the confidence and poise of a man who was well aware of his stature and who was not afraid to use it for whatever thing he deemed necessary. People moved out of his way, coming to a stop on either sides of the hallway, saluting the man as though he was the king himself, their fists pressed firmly over their hearts, every single one of them proud to be serving under Erwin Smith.

Their reactions to Levi, though, couldn’t be more different if the people actually tried. They regarded him with obvious wariness and distrust, and even without the glances thrown in his direction, Levi knew what they were whispering behind his back.

_Humanity’s strongest._

_Monster.  
_

_Murderer._

_Assassin._

They called him that, and many other unflattering names, but Levi paid them no heed.

None of them mattered.

At least not to him.

“Come in,” Erwin spoke once they reached the archbishop’s chambers, and while Levi walked into the brightly lit room, Erwin lingered in the doorway, waving a young servant over, a boy Levi remembered as Eren Yeager, another child Erwin took under his wing and offered him a better life after he was found in the ruins of Shiganshina - a small village just ten leagues away from Sina - after it was burned down, its people massacred by rebel forces; forces which existed no more.

“Yes, sir?” Eren spoke, looking up at Erwin with such obvious admiration that Levi felt his guts churn for some reason.

“Eren, would you please bring me some healing salves and bandages?” Erwin spoke kindly, the child nodding although an expression of worry crossed his face.

“Excuse me for asking, sir, but are you well? Should I bring Captain Zoe-”

“No, child,” Erwin interjected, glancing over his shoulder at Levi who stood just a few feet away, and Eren looked at Levi, eyes which were neither pure green nor pure blue widening as though the child hadn’t seen Levi enter. “There is no need to worry. Just bring those things to me and go back to your chores.”

“Yes, sir,” Eren nodded hurriedly, staring at Levi with an unreadable, wide-eyed stare, one Levi has never seen pointed at him before, and one he removed from his thoughts once the door closed and Erwin dedicated his attention to him and him alone.

“Come, Levi,” Erwin spoke, his deep voice echoing shortly through the comforting darkness of the great common room. The drapes were pulled over the windows, only thin streams of sunlight passing through small gaps between them, the only real source of light being the fire burning in the fireplace towards which Erwin was moving.

Erwin unbuttoned the black soutane after he removed the sash from around his waist and the rich blue surplice hanging around his neck, falling to his thighs, folding both neatly on top of the low, square tea table between the fireplace and the comfortable couch.

Levi watched as the soutane slid down broad shoulders and strong arms, revealing the white, high-collar shirt Erwin wore which showed off his sculptured torso. It came off strange that a member of the clergy positioned so high would look like this, but Levi knew that Erwin was nothing like other people in such positions.

One of the reasons why Erwin won Levi’s trust and why Levi was ready to do anything the man asked of him.

Once the soutane hung over the back of the couch, Erwin looked at Levi offering a small, kind smile and showed with his right hand for Levi to come over. Levi sighed and shook his head, knowing what would come, and he walked over to the couch while Erwin took a seat watching Levi as the younger man came to stand in front of him.

“Show me,” was the only thing Erwin said, and Levi closed his eyes, raising his hands to unbuckle the leather strap going over his chest, slipping the harness off of his torso and placing the twin blades on the tea-table behind him.

Erwin’s eyes narrowed as he observed Levi carefully, searching for any signs of discomfort even though he knew he would find none. Levi showed no reaction as he pulled the hem of the black, tight turtleneck from his trousers and slipped it over his head, the shirt falling from his fingers as he lowered his arms, opening his eyes in time to see Erwin’s expression go blank at the sight of pale skin marred with cuts of various lengths and depths, although thankfully none would need stitching.

 _‘Probably why he only superficially tended to them,’_ Erwin thought to himself, but before he could speak up, three hesitant knocks broke the strained silence.

“Sit down,” Erwin murmured as he stood up, and he glanced towards Levi, seeing the raven haired man take a seat on the table while Erwin made his way towards the door. He opened them, finding Eren waiting there looking slightly disturbed, and the child’s eyes opened wide and he tilted his head back to look at Erwin who offered a small, reassuring smile to the child. “Thank you, Eren,” he spoke. “You may go now.”

“Excuse me, sir,” Eren blurted out, a furious blush covering his cheeks as he tried - and failed - to glance around Erwin’s huge form at Levi who sat with hunched shoulders on the tea-table, paying no attention to what was happening just ten steps away from him. “May I - may I say something to Mr. Levi, sir?”

Erwin’s right eyebrow rose a bit and he glanced over his right shoulder at Levi who looked at him with a small frown; first sign of any emotion since they came to Erwin’s chambers.

“Of course you can, Eren,” Erwin said to the child and stepped aside, and Eren rushed into the room, careful not to drop the things he carried in his small arms. He placed them all on the table to Levi’s left before he straightened in front of the man.

The silver-eyed assassin cocked an eyebrow at the child in front of him, back straight and small hands fisted by his sides, those absolutely unique eyes wide as Eren stared at Levi, and - even though Levi was known for his rock-hard composure and self-control - his eyes widened when he finally managed to name the child’s expression.

For the first time in his life, Levi was staring at someone who utterly _admired_ him.

“Le - Levi, sir!” the child spoke in a breaking voice, the small body trembling visibly as he struggled to say the words which he obviously wanted to say more than anything. “I - I heard that you were the one who found and - and took care of the rebels who destroyed Shiganshina, sir!”

Levi’s eyebrows narrowed again and he glanced towards Erwin who gave a discreet nod.

“What if I am, brat?” Levi muttered in a monotone, leaning forward as he braced his elbows on his thighs and Eren’s eyes widened even more if possible as his gaze racked over Levi’s form, lingering on his injuries.

“And these - these are injuries from-”

“Yes,” Levi cut the child off and Eren swallowed thickly, and then happened something that made Levi freeze up completely while Erwin’s eyes widened in surprise.

“Thank you, sir,” Eren spoke in a wavering voice, tongue darting out to wet dry lips. “Thank you for killing the bastards that destroyed my home.”

Levi stared at the child wide-eyed and quiet, almost forgetting how to breathe.

“I’ll make sure Mikasa, Armin and the others find out, sir,” Eren spoke as his eyes grew glassy with tears although the nine year old’s lips tilted up into a small, hesitant smile. “You’re our hero, sir. Thank you,” the child whispered and Levi swallowed thickly, for the first time in his life not knowing what to say.

Thankfully, he was saved from replying by Erwin coming to stand behind Eren. He placed his big hands on the child’s small shoulders, and Eren tilted his head back to look at Erwin with those big eyes robbed of innocence at such an early age.

“I need to tend to Levi’s injuries,” Erwin said to the child. “Would you run to the kitchen and tell them to prepare some fresh tea to be brought to my chambers when I ring the bell, please?”

“Of course, sir,” Eren nodded enthusiastically, surprising Levi and Erwin with how quickly he gathered his composure before he looked at Levi again. “Please feel better soon, Levi-sir,” he spoke, offering a small smile full of admiration to the still shocked man. “See you, sir,” he said and walked away, closing the door on his way out.

The two men stared at the door for a few moments after they closed, the silence first being broken by a sigh Erwin let go of as he looked at Levi, his heart clenching within his chest at the expression of poorly concealed confusion on the raven-haired man’s face.

Without a word Erwin took a seat in front of Levi, thick eyebrows narrowing as he stared at the younger man’s torso. Erwin then shook his head and started to tend to Levi’s injuries, the raven-haired man straightening to make it easier for Erwin.

“This is why I always tell you to come to me,” the archbishop spoke after long minutes of silence as he carefully covered one of the deeper cuts with a long stripe of white cotton, kneeling in front of Levi to make it easier to wrap the bandage around Levi’s waist.

“I know,” Levi answered in a quiet murmur, gaze focused on Erwin’s face.

“And again you went alone,” Erwin continued. “Why didn’t you take Captain Hanji and her men with you? Your injuries could have been avoided if you-”

“I trust Hanji,” Levi interjected and Erwin stilled in his motions to look up only to find Levi’s head tilted back, gaze focused on the high ceiling, “but I don’t trust her men.”

Erwin’s eyebrows narrowed in a frown and he fastened the bandage around Levi’s waist, moving on to the deeper cut on Levi’s right shoulder.

“They would have obeyed her orders,” Erwin countered and Levi hummed.

“Yes, but they would have hesitated in the worst possible moment,” he countered and Erwin stilled minutely, knowing the younger man was right, “and, thank you, but I want to keep my head on my shoulders.”

“I know,” Erwin spoke quietly and finished tending the cut, carefully bandaging it, “but even with that,” his hands lingered over Levi’s right side, tips of his fingers brushing against warm skin, “if we will ever have to take care of such a big group again, I don’t want you to go alone.”

Erwin looked up in Levi’s eyes, finding the man staring at him intently, and Erwin placed his hands on Levi’s thighs, feeling the hard muscles coil, knowing that Levi’s hands were wrapped tightly around the edge of the table.

“I didn’t take you from the slums to have die, Levi,” Erwin spoke seriously, voice deeper than usual, watching as thin black eyebrows narrowed as Levi ducked his head a bit. “You are too important to me.”

Levi swallowed thickly, feeling Erwin’s heated gaze on his face, intently avoiding looking into those eyes which appeared almost luminescent in the light offered by the fire burning behind Levi.

“I said I wouldn’t die until we are sure peace would last,” Levi spoke up, voice void of any emotion, and silver eyes slid closed. “I won’t die until-”

“You won’t die,” Erwin cut him off and Levi raised his head, looking in those blue depths with a narrow-eyed stare, “ _period_.” The archbishop spoke with such certainty it was hard not to believe his words. “I swore to you that you would have freedom. I promised that if you help me make this world a better place, you would live in peace. We are so _close_ to achieving that, Levi,” Erwin’s hands slipped off of Levi’s thighs and he quickly tidied up the mess of bandages he made, moving to get up as he spoke. “If you don’t believe that, then I don’t see why you’re still-”

“Don’t you _dare_ tell me to leave,” Levi pressed out through his teeth, eyes glimmering dangerously, and Erwin forced down a swallow, glancing down at the hand fisted in his collar, and he braced his hands on Levi’s thighs when the younger man pulled him closer. “Don’t you - don’t you _dare_ …”

Erwin fell back tohis knees, hands rising quickly to cup Levi’s face, thumbs caressing pale cheeks as the blue gaze racked over Levi’s features before Erwin pressed his lips against Levi’s, feeling the younger man’s hands fist in the shirt on his chest.

When Erwin attempted to move away, Levi let go of a low, almost pained grunt and pushed against Erwin’s chest making the archbishop fall back into the couch. Before Erwin could say anything, Levi climbed the older man’s lap, his hands fisting in Erwin’s hair tugging his head back, and Levi kissed the clergyman, swallowing the guttural moan vibrating between their lips.

“Don’t you dare send me away, you fucking _bastard_ ,” Levi pressed out as he stared in Erwin’s eyes, feeling those big, warm hands on his waist. “I’m not doing this for myself, I’m doing this for you!”

“Levi-”

“I don’t give a _shit_ about those fucking bastards out there who call me a monster,” Levi bit out, voice wavering and deeper than normal, and there were so many feelings in those icy-gray eyes that Erwin didn’t know where to start to name them all. “I don’t give a shit if they think I’m a monster or a hero as long - as long as you see me as neither.”

They sat there in silence, Levi’s hands slipping down to rest on Erwin’s chest, fingers curling in the shirt as the assassin slowly bowed his head, whole body trembling minutely.

“You are Levi Ackerman,” Erwin spoke, voice slightly wavering, and he raised his hands to take a gentle hold of Levi’s face, making the younger man look in Erwin’s eyes which shone with warmth and emotions he learned not to show to anyone a very long time ago, “and you are a hero, not a monster, and one day people will know that.”

“What am I to you?” Levi pressed out through his teeth, and even though he was glaring at Erwin, there was something in that silver gaze that just didn’t fit, and it made Erwin feel as though if he didn’t give the right answer - if he didn’t figure out soon what this thing that didn’t fit was - he would lose Levi forever.

“Am I a tool to you?” Levi bit out, the hold he had on Erwin’s chest growing tighter, blunt nails almost tearing the white shirt Erwin wore. “Am I a means to an-”

“Levi, what is this about?” Erwin blurted out before Levi could finish, and he felt the tensing of the small, yet incredibly strong body straddling his lap. Levi stared at Erwin for a long moment, expression again unreadable, and then he sighed and shook his head, his hold on Erwin’s shirt loosening, and he shifted his weight.

“Forget it,” he muttered into his chin, moving to climb off of Erwin’s lap. “Forget I said any-”

In the next moment Levi was on his back staring up in shock at Erwin who was looming above the smaller man, right hand wrapped around Levi’s wrists and holding his hands above the younger’s head, left hand flat on Levi’s chest.

Erwin could feel the press of Levi’s thighs against his own, and he felt a surge of satisfaction course up his spine before pooling in the pit of his stomach at the sight of the stunned expression on Levi’s handsome face.

“What should I forget, _Levi_?” the archbishop spoke in a growl, sky-like eyes darkening to Prussian blue as the tips of his fingers teased the skin under the bandage wrapped around Levi’s chest. “It appears to me that you are forgetting something-”

“Erwin-”

“You’re forgetting that you’re mine,” a small smirk tilted Erwin’s lips when Levi’s eyes widened and the younger man held his breath. “You’re forgetting that I swore to always keep you by my side,” Erwin spoke as he bowed lower, nudging Levi’s left cheek with the tip of his nose before he pressed a light kiss against the corner of those thin, pale lips, left hand already trailing lower to press against the assassin’s hardening cock.

“Erwin, st-”

“You’re forgetting,” Erwin bit out, his hold on Levi’s wrists tightening when the younger man tried to escape him, “that we promised to one another to see the end of this together.”

Levi swallowed thickly as he stared up at the smirking face of the older man, although there was a gleam in Erwin’s eyes which contradicted his actions, something resembling doubt and pain, something that spoke of fear and confusion, and Levi licked his suddenly dry lips, letting go of a wavering breath.

“Don’t you dare think that I could _ever_ let go of you, Levi,” Erwin spoke in a voice hardly louder than a whisper, thick and strained as the archbishop struggled to speak over the mountain of emotions in his throat, “not when the whole world already knows that you’re mine as much as I am yours.”

Silver eyes opened wide and Levi choked up, honestly not knowing how to answer that, and the smile full of sadness which tiled Erwin’s lips made something coil in Levi’s stomach.

Erwin cupped Levi’s face with his left hand, caressing one pale cheek with his thumb as he rested his forehead on Levi’s.

“If you say that you don’t want to fight anymore, I will never send you out again, but please…” Erwin whispered, “ _Please_ , don’t leave my side.”

“You'd have me stop-”

“I would,” Erwin spoke in full certainty and a shiver trailed over Levi’s body when Erwin placed his left hand on Levi’s chest, right over his quickly beating heart. “I would have you stand by my side at all times if you don’t want to fight anymore. I just - I can’t keep tending to your wounds every time you come back from risking your life for this peace and dreading the moment when you would be brought to me-”

“Shut up,” Levi pressed out and Erwin froze up, staring in those darkened silver orbs. “Just shut up and kiss me, you id-”

Erwin breathed out sharply, leaning down and capturing Levi’s lips in a desperate, heart-felt kiss which shook something deep within their cores. Levi gave as much as he gained, kissing back just as desperately, trying to move up against Erwin only to fail since the older man had yet to let go of the younger’s wrists.

And it appeared as though he had no intention to either.

“Erwin, let go - let go of me,” Levi pressed out already losing his breath, hardly feeling the dull, annoying ache of his injuries because the only thing he could concentrate on was the feel of Erwin’s lips on the tender skin of his neck.

“Not yet,” Erwin murmured as he worked on leaving a mark right over one quickly pumping jugular vein, his left hand trailing down Levi’s stomach to cup the straining member within the younger man’s pants, steadily applying more and more pressure until Levi was writhing under him, biting into his bottom lip to muffle whatever sounds escaped him, quiet as they always were.

When Levi arched his torso off of the thick rug beneath him, Erwin cursed under his breath and tucked his fingers under the waistband of Levi’s pants and pulled, the sound of fabric tearing apart echoing through the heavy silence in the room.

The second Erwin let go of Levi’s hands to be able to move lower, the younger man took control, grabing a hold of Erwin’s shoulders and pushing him away in a show of strength often belied by his slight stature.

The older man shivered at the sight of muscles rippling under pale skin as the raven-haired man crawled between Erwin’s legs before he climbed to his knees, staring down at the archbishop with darkened, dilated eyes.

Erwin could do nothing but stare as Levi climbed to his feet and toed off his shoes, kicking them to the side. He pushed the tight black pants off of slim hips, stepping out of them and throwing the piece of clothing on the couch before he got down on his knees between Erwin’s parted legs, strong, long-fingered hands landing on Erwin’s raised knees before they trailed lower, their eyes never parting.

Levi did quick work of Erwin’s trousers, the older man rising his hips so Levi could tug both the pants and the briefs down enough to set Erwin’s already rock hard member free of the offending pieces of clothing.

Last thing Erwin saw before his mind went bank with pleasure, was Levi closing those perfect, thin lips around the head of Erwin’s cock, tip of his tongue pressing into the slit, the raven-haired man moaning at the taste of his lover bursting in his mouth.

Wrapping his left hand around the thick member, Levi reached over to the table, taking the jar of healing oil Erwin used earlier to tend to Levi’s wounds, swallowing around the thick member in his throat and twisting his wrist just right to distract Erwin from the sound of the jar being opened.

He pressed his tongue flat against the vein on the underside of the rock hard member in his mouth as he dipped his fingers into the oil, and he looked up from under thin eyebrows feeling a shiver of excitement trailing down his spine at the sight of the proud, strong archbishop coming undone.

Levi reached behind himself with his right hand, squeezing his eyes tightly shut and concentrating on tucking his teeth behind his lips as not to accidentally scrap them against Erwin’s cock, and he slowly pushed one finger inside his tight heat, a short moan escaping him, startling a gasp out of the older man.

Levi started bobbing his head, slipping his left hand up the hard abs of Erwin’s stomach, opening his eyes to look up when Erwin grabbed it, wrapping thick fingers around slender, callused digits.

Silver met dilated blue, and Levi felt his cock twitch between his thighs, and he pushed another finger in, relaxing his throat at the same time, taking as much of Erwin’s thick, long member into his mouth before he had to raise his head, swallowing around the head as though he was apologizing for not being able to take more.

His eyes slipped closed when Erwin’s left hand brushed through Levi’s bangs and over his cheek before wiping a trail of saliva from the corner of his mouth, and in that same moment, Levi twisted his fingers, brushing against his prostate, and the archbishop’s cock slipped out of his mouth when he gasped, arching towards the floor.

Not wanting to wait any longer, Levi moved up and straddled his lover, wrapping his oil-slick hand around Erwin’s thick member, staring straight in those amazing, soul-searing eyes.

Erwin almost lost his breath when Levi started lowering himself on the archbishop’s cock, his hold on Levi’s hand and right thigh growing stronger, and he forced himself to keep looking at the younger man’s face, watching as those harsh eyes slipped closed, swollen, rosy lips parted and normally pale cheeks tinted with a heavy blush.

Levi’s head fell back, air hitching in his lungs at the feeling of utter fullness, the slight sting of the stretch fading in comparison to the pleasure wrecking his body.

“Levi?” said man swallowed audibly as he looked down at his lover, and his hands fisted on Erwin’s broad chest when the older man placed his on Levi’s quivering thighs, slipping them up to the thin waist.

Ever so slowly, Levi bowed down until he could press his lips against Erwin’s, his heartbeat stuttering when the older man moaned into his mouth, and Levi slowly rolled his hips, smirking when Erwin grunted and the archbishop’s hold on Levi’s hips grew strong enough to bruise pale skin.

Sitting up, Levi braced his hands on Erwin’s stomach, slowly raising off of the hard cock inside him, setting up a slow rhythm, his gaze never leaving Erwin’s. His heart was beating in his ears, muffling all other sounds, and it was getting increasingly harder to keep his eyes open, especially when Erwin’s hands slipped to the younger man’s ass, spreading the firm globes open right before the archbishop snapped his hips up, and Levi could do nothing else but brace himself, hands fisting in Erwin’s shirt, eyes slipping closed and lips falling open although no other sound sans quiet, choked up gasps escaped him.

Erwin cursed under his breath, watching the younger man bounce in his lap, and he wrapped his right hand around Levi’s yet untouched cock, pumping in time with his thrusts. Levi was coming within seconds, barely managing to catching himself on his hands as not to fall flat on Erwin, but the man would have none of it.

Erwin hugged Levi to his chest with his left arm and grabbed the tea-table with his right hand, pushing the wooden furnishing away, not hearing Levi's blades and other things clatter away as he flipped them over.

He climbed to his knees, struggling because of his trousers and boxers but managing somehow, and he sneaked his right arm under Levi’s left knee, bracing his weight on his left forearm, a grunt escaping him when trembling hands fisted in his hair and pulled him down, his lips meeting Levi’s as he continued to thrust into the rhythmically constricting channel clamping down on his achingly hard cock.

Practically bent in half, Levi could do nothing but feel as Erwin fucked him into the carpet. Erwin rested his forehead on Levi’s, their breaths mixing between parted lips, and the older man’s thrusts became frantic.

Levi dug his head back into the rug, his torso arching off of the floor when Erwin finally came with one hard thrust, a choked up grunt escaping the older man as his whole body shook with the force of his orgasm.

Erwin slowly pulled out of Levi, carefully rolling to the side and tugging the smaller man along, gasping for air as he cradled his lover to his chest. His clothes clung to his sweaty body, but he couldn’t make himself care, especially not when he realized that Levi had fallen asleep practically instantly.

Looking down, a small smile tiled Erwin’s lips at the sight of Levi sleeping peacefully with his head resting right over Erwin’s quickly beating heart. Moving slowly, Erwin pressed a kiss against ruffled, black strands, hitting his head back against the floor as he huffed and closed his eyes.

There was no way he would ever let go of Levi. No way at all.

* * *

Levi woke up slowly. It took him quite a while to actually become aware of anything, but the first thing that hit him was the scent he associated with comfort, with security, safety, peace, freedom and - although he never said it - with love.

He shifted a bit, wincing at the surge of dull pain trailing up his spine, only to frown when he realized that he was naked and that he was sleeping on the couch in the common room of Erwin’s chambers, his heart clenching a bit when he saw that instead of taking a blanket, Erwin covered Levi with his black soutane.

“You’re awake,” the voice of his lover reached Levi’s ear and he squinted towards Erwin, finding the archbishop sitting in an armchair in front of Levi. Erwin had obviously changed his clothes while Levi was sleeping although the older man didn’t dress himself in his uniform.

The sleeves of the high-collar button up shirt were rolled up to Erwin’s elbows revealing muscled forearms, and Erwin’s legs were crossed, a scroll fastened to a clipboard resting on his raised right knee, the archbishop having obviously worked on something before Levi woke up.

Erwin placed the clipboard on the tea-table before he took off the square-shaped, gold-rimmed reading glasses, folded them and placed them on the tea-table as he stood up.

Levi hummed as he turned on his side, making some place for Erwin on the couch, and the older man took a seat beside him, brushing his left hand through Levi’s raven strands making the smaller man realize that it fell out of the bun he usually wore it in.

“How late is it?” Levi asked, glancing towards the fire-place, finding that the fire had long turned to embers.

“Dinner will be served in the great dining room in about an hour,” Erwin answered and Levi frowned.

“You let me sleep for too long,” he muttered, although he curled closer towards Erwin, ducking his head under the collar of the soutane so it covered his lightly blushing cheeks.

“You deserve some rest,” Erwin answered, smiling at Levi lovingly, and the younger man stared up at him for a few minutes before he sneaked one hand from under the warmth of Erwin’s soutane, cupped the back of his lover’s neck and pulled him down into a kiss.

Unlike the kisses they shared earlier, this one was slow, almost chaste, just a light meeting of lips conveying so much more than words ever could.

“Do you want to sleep some more?” Erwin asked, nuzzling Levi’s nose with the tip of his own, and the younger man answered with a noncommittal sound, lightly stretching beside the archbishop only to wrinkle his nose and curl up again when his feet peaked out from under the soutane, the chilly air in the room biting against his sleep-warm skin.

Erwin laughed quietly before pressing a kiss against Levi’s forehead, smiling when he felt his younger lover’s nails tangle in the short hairs on the back of his neck.

“Will you lie with me?” Levi asked and Erwin nodded. It didn’t take him long to settle on the comfortable couch with Levi lying on top of him, safely snuggled against Erwin’s broad chest, head tucked under Erwin’s chin. “What were you working on?” he asked and Erwin took a deep breath, breathing out through his nose as he wrapped his right arm around Levi’s shoulders, and started carding his left hand through raven strands.

“I was working on a letter to his Highness, asking for your promotion to my personal secretary,” Erwin answered and Levi sat up quickly, looking down at Erwin with a strict expression, although his eyes shone with confusion.

“Why?” he asked, and Erwin offered a small smile as he caressed Levi’s right cheek with the back of his fingers before he lowered his hand to trace the younger’s right shoulder as though he could see the cut there even through the white bandage.

“Because there will always be battles to fight,” Erwin spoke distractedly, tracing the younger man’s shoulder with the tips of his fingers before he wrapped his hand around Levi’s arm, marveling for a second about the fact that he could touch his index finger with his thumb because of how slender Levi was, and yet he knew that Levi was physically stronger than anyone Erwin knew, the hard muscles under his hand being proof enough.

“Erwin-”

“There will always be battles to fight, Levi,” Erwin cut the younger man off, looking straight into narrowed silver eyes. “There will always be rebels and criminals. Someone will always need saving. But it doesn’t have to be you. Hanji and her men will be put under my command once I am named King’s Vizier. You will continue working under me, and yes, sometimes I will ask of you to take care of someone, but I will not have you going off alone again. I love you too much to risk losing you.”

Levi’s eyes widened and his guts clenched, his heart beating so quickly he feared it would stop, but Erwin continued as though he hadn’t seen the younger man’s reaction, cupping Levi’s face within both hands and caressing pale cheeks with his thumbs.

“I believe in your strength. I know that you are the strongest soldier there’s ever been,” Erwin spoke quietly, “but we have peace, and I don’t believe that it can become better than it already is. We will take care of everything together, but you will no longer fight alone.”

“Idiot,” Levi bit out, flopping down on Erwin’s chest and hiding his face in it, his right hand fisting in Erwin’s shirt, right over his heart. “I’ve never been alone,” he muttered into his chin, feeling the shiver that shook his older lover’s body.

 _‘I’ve always had you with me,’_ remained unsaid, although to Erwin it seemed as though Levi said it when the younger man pressed a kiss into his chest.

Suppressing a lough, Erwin bent forward a bit, kissing the crown of Levi’s head before he settled on the couch, wrapping his arms securely around the smaller frame. A shiver passed down his spine and his eyes widened when he felt Levi trace something against his chest with the tip of his index finger, and Erwin's mind went blank.

Warmth ignited in his heart and his lips tilted up into a happy smile, and Erwin tightened his hold on the smaller man when Levi nuzzled closer to him, the archbishop swearing that he would forever remember this moment.

The moment when Levi traced those three words he never learned to say into Erwin’s skin.

_I love you._

* * *

**I hope you liked it!!**

_**Pleeeeease** _ **leave a comment?**

**Pretty please?**

**I wuw youuuuuuu!!!!**

 

 

 


End file.
